Derpy/Gallery
Season one Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Derpy "muffins" crop S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Boast Busters Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Dragonshy Derpy flying S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Suited For Success The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom 100percentderpy.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Derpy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Large mob S03E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Magic Duel Derpy winking S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Bridleway theater district S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Rainbow Falls Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies watching S4E20.png|Leap of Faith The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png|Equestria Games Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Derpy flying S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png|It's only one image of her in pony form, but Derpy still looks cute. Season five Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|Slice of Life Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Derpy dressed as Princess Twilight S5E21.png|Scare Master Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png|On Your Marks Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png|No Second Prances Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Derpy pretending to be a tree star S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Derpy cosplaying as Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png|Stranger Than Fan Fiction Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Buckball Season Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Applejack runs around looking for Big Mac S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Derpy presenting a letter S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Rock Solid Friendship Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Starlight laughing at Maud's humor S7E4.png Maud shares her interests with Starlight S7E4.png Derpy appears from down the road S7E4.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Derpy S7E4.png|"...her!" Derpy looking perplexed S7E4.png|Are you talking to me? Derpy hit in the head with pizza box S7E4.png|Come on, people- hasn't Derpy suffered enough!? Derpy looking pleased S7E4.png|Yay; free pizza! Derpy gallops after the pizza box S7E4.png|Time to eat! Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png Pegasus foals flying away from filly Rainbow S7E7.png Honest Apple The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png A Royal Problem Derpy's dream bubble floats near Celestia S7E10.png Princess Celestia notices Starlight's nightmare S7E10.png Discordant Harmony Discord pushing a shopping cart through town S7E12.png Discord heading to the party store S7E12.png Triple Threat Derpy holding a muffin S7E15.png Princess Ember stealing Derpy's muffin S7E15.png Derpy realizes her muffin is gone S7E15.png Princess Ember holding Derpy's muffin S7E15.png Derpy looking sad S7E15.png Derpy backing away from Princess Ember S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich "looks like I'm not the only one" S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Mane Six group hug surrounded by punk ponies S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png Pinkie gives Rainbow a pie for her birth-iversary S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for birth-iversary pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pointing behind Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash knocks pie out of Pinkie's hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy boysenberry pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "guess it was nothing" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie jumping with delight S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "so glad you enjoyed my pies!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Storm Creatures descend upon Canterlot MLPTM.png Tempest kicks an obsidian sphere at Twilight MLPTM.png Tempest stands before cloud of green smoke MLPTM.png Derpy encased in obsidian stone MLPTM.png Tempest glaring back at Grubber MLPTM.png Derpy's body being uncrystallized MLPTM.png Derpy turned back to normal MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new cloak MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over the audience MLPTM.png Derpy bouncing up with a muffin MLPTM.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Distance view of Ponyville EGSB.png Applejack walking past Castle of Friendship EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD ride in Applejack's cart EGSB.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Derpy swerves past Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png The Maud Couple Derpy with a missing pony poster on her S8E3.png The Break Up Break Down Derpy working at the post office S8E10.png Big Mac trotting into the post office S8E10.png Big Mac giving Derpy a package to mail S8E10.png Derpy nodding to Big Mac in affirmation S8E10.png Big Mac bouncing away with heart eyes S8E10.png Derpy picking up Big Mac's package S8E10.png Derpy puts package on outgoing mail shelf S8E10.png Derpy with ink on her hoof S8E10.png Derpy shrugging S8E10.png Derpy wiping ink off her hoof S8E10.png A Matter of Principals Trixie pulls Derpy out of her hat S8E15.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Ponies running away from Pinkie Pie S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse flying over the audience S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Scootaloo climbing onto Lightning's back S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png School Raze - Part 1 Derpy flying to the School of Friendship S8E25.png Derpy the mailmare flying in the sky S8E25.png Derpy reaching into her mailbag S8E25.png Derpy trying to read an envelope S8E25.png Cozy Glow sees Derpy the mailmare S8E25.png Derpy slams into the school shield S8E25.png Derpy rubbing her nose in pain S8E25.png Derpy shaking off her dizziness S8E25.png Cozy thanks Derpy for the delivery S8E25.png Derpy saluting to Cozy Glow S8E25.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Pizzelle giving mail package to Derpy MLPBGE.png Unicorn stallion appears with packages MLPBGE.png Patty Peppermint appears with more packages MLPBGE.png Earth mare appears with even more packages MLPBGE.png Derpy the busy postal worker MLPBGE.png Avalanche of mail packages MLPBGE.png Rarity approaching the front desk MLPBGE.png Rarity ringing the service bell MLPBGE.png Derpy appears from behind the counter MLPBGE.png Derpy greeting Rarity MLPBGE.png Rarity "I expected a package today" MLPBGE.png Rarity "wondering where that might be" MLPBGE.png Derpy "oh, okay" MLPBGE.png Derpy checks her delivery sheets MLPBGE.png Derpy asking for Rarity's name MLPBGE.png Derpy looking a little disoriented MLPBGE.png Derpy dropping delivery sheets MLPBGE.png Derpy looking behind the counter MLPBGE.png Derpy finds Rarity's mail order MLPBGE.png Derpy looks at Rarity's mail order MLPBGE.png Derpy "delivered to Sweet Apple Acres" MLPBGE.png Rarity reeling in shock MLPBGE.png Rarity "delivered to Rarity's Boutique!" MLPBGE.png Derpy looks at the mail order again MLPBGE.png Derpy "the package was for Applejack" MLPBGE.png Derpy "she is at Sweet Apple Acres" MLPBGE.png Rarity growling in irritation MLPBGE.png Rarity "it's FOR Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I will be delivering it" MLPBGE.png Derpy "that's my job" MLPBGE.png Rarity face-hoofs MLPBGE.png Rarity "it's a gift for Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "from me" MLPBGE.png Derpy gasps in realization MLPBGE.png Derpy "what if she opens it?!" MLPBGE.png Derpy panics; Rarity looks annoyed MLPBGE.png Derpy noticing something odd MLPBGE.png Derpy looks through magnifying glass MLPBGE.png Derpy "it went to Sweet Acorn Orchard" MLPBGE.png Derpy laughing MLPBGE.png Derpy "that's a relief" MLPBGE.png Rarity "why is that a relief?!" MLPBGE.png Derpy boops Rarity on the nose MLPBGE.png Derpy offers to retrieve Rarity's package MLPBGE.png Derpy "deliver it to her" MLPBGE.png Rarity angrily shouting "no!" MLPBGE.png Rarity looks at customers behind her MLPBGE.png Rarity embarrassed by her outburst MLPBGE.png Rarity "may I have the address" MLPBGE.png Rarity "collect the package myself" MLPBGE.png Derpy "I would be happy to" MLPBGE.png Rarity "you have helped so much already" MLPBGE.png Derpy "break time!" MLPBGE.png Derpy slinks down below the counter MLPBGE.png Ponies departing Town Hall MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies glaring at the Mane Six S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png The Point of No Return Derpy flying with a large package S9E5.png Spike ducks under Derpy and package S9E5.png Derpy crashed against a school lamppost S9E5.png Derpy bounces back to her hooves S9E5.png Derpy turning package right-side-up S9E5.png Derpy "really heavy delivery today" S9E5.png Derpy "it's for Twilight" S9E5.png Spike looking disappointed S9E5.png Twilight thanks Derpy for the delivery S9E5.png Derpy flying off with a smile S9E5.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png Rainbow Dash in complete shock S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "we need to get started" S9E6.png Rainbow pushing Quibble off-screen S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Clear Sky looking over at Rainbow S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Derpy leaves postcard at Scootaloo's door S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Crusaders holding the Key to the City S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Snap and Mane still hugging Scootaloo S9E12.png Mane Allgood "sorry we didn't realize it" S9E12.png Snap "our work is our life's purpose" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "before you sold the house" S9E12.png Snap and Mane looking embarrassed S9E12.png Lofty "we've decided to move here" S9E12.png Scoot's aunts offer to let her live with them S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Luna and Celestia at the post office S9E13.png Pegasus stallion shocked to see princesses S9E13.png Mailpony Derpy filing a letter S9E13.png Derpy helping the next customer S9E13.png Derpy surprised to see Princess Luna S9E13.png Derpy happy to help Princess Luna S9E13.png Derpy presents a stamp to Princess Luna S9E13.png Luna wiggles eyebrows as Derpy takes her letter S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Shimmy Shake looking at Lighthoof S9E15.png Yona and cheer ponies start halftime show S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Cheer squad proud of themselves S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Final exterior view of the Hay Burger S9E16.png She Talks to Angel Fluttershy walking into Ponyville S9E18.png Ponies walking around Ponyville fountain S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Derpy giving letters to Gabby S9E19.png Derpy and Gabby hear someone enter S9E19.png Derpy and Gabby look at giant box S9E19.png Derpy closing post office window S9E19.png Gabby picking up more letters from Derpy S9E19.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky addressing the Pegasi S9E25.png Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Pegasi listening to Cotton Sky S9E25.png Derpy diving toward the battlefield S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charge down the hill S9E25.png Hyper Sonic "keeps us divided!" S9E25.png Hyper Sonic addresses the Pegasi S9E25.png The Last Problem Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and villains in newspaper S9E26.png Interior view of the Friendship Express S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike teleport on the train S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike on Friendship Express S9E26.png Twilight's friends looking nervous S9E26.png Ponies, changelings, and Hippogriffs at coronation S9E26.png Coronation audience gasps in shock S9E26.png Older Derpy flies over future Ponyville S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Double Midnight cover.png Comic issue 1 Double Midnight cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 Ghost cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 page 3.png Double Midnight Issue 2 Variant.jpg Issue 4 Hastings Variant.jpg Comic issue 4 Hastings Variant cover uncolored.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 7 page 1.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Comic issue 8 page 1.jpg Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 9 San Diego Comic Con Exclusive (IDW) textless.jpg Comic issue 9 credits page.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic issue 13 Larry's Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 13 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 28 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 30 cover RI.png Comic issue 41 credits page.jpg Comic issue 42 Jetpack Comics wraparound cover.jpg Comic issue 42 Jetpack Comics wraparound textless.jpg Comic issue 46 page 1.jpg Comic issue 46 page 2.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 47 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 62 cover A.jpg Comic issue 62 credits page.jpg Comic issue 65 cover B.jpg Comic issue 65 credits page.jpg Comic issue 67 pages 2-3.jpg Comic issue 70 page 1.jpg Comic issue 71 pages 2-3.jpg Comic micro series 1 cover RE.jpg Comic micro 4 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 36 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 4.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 5 page 1.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover RI.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover RI textless.jpg Other My Little Pony Cover Gallery 1 cover.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Comic micro 7 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Micro Series 8 & Issue 11 New York Comic Con Covers Combined.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Merchandise Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg|2012 Special Edition Pony toy Derpy Hooves playful pony toy.jpg|A front photo of the Derpy Hooves brushie pony from the 2013 TRU set. Derpy Vinyl toy.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg|Looks like Derpy's name is Muffin now... Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg Derpy Toy 2013 Glitter Figure.jpg|A 2013 Comic-Con special edition Funko Derpy vinyl figure. MLP The Movie Friendship Festival Party Friends Set packaging.jpg Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Figure.jpg|A limited edition We Love Fine vinyl figure, which can be purchased at the 2013 Comic Con with the purchase of 100 dollars in merchandise. Derpy Hooves 10 inch plush by Funrise.jpg|Derpy Hooves 10" Plush by Funrise "Best" Pony plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png|A Derpy plushie SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Equestrian Mailmare, Special Delivery card MLP CCG.png Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|She loves us too Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|Have a Derpy day! WeLoveFine shirt Red derpy day shirt from welovefine.png Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|I love Derpy WeLoveFine shirt Derpy Hot Topic Shirt.jpg|Derpy Hot Topic Shirt Handle-with-care.jpg Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg Derpy MIMIBOT 2013.png|A limited edition 2013 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive "Fan favorite pony" USB drive. Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Maker.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: Derpy Derpy Muffins Halloween Cosplay Suit.jpg|The 2013 Derpy Hooves/Muffins cosplay set released for Halloween. Doctor and derpy holiday lights from hot topic.jpg|2013 Holiday Light Set featuring Derpy Hooves and the Doctor as her glowing companion Miscellaneous Lauren-Derpy.png|Lauren Faust discussing Derpy. Derpy source Flashinthepan.png|Derpy's expression almost remained unseen. Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png|Faust attributing Derpy's appearance in episode 15. Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Derpy train title sequence S2E03.png|New title sequence, first used in Lesson Zero. Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg|Leaked storyboard sketch from Luna Eclipsed (later altered). Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves in her Nightmare Night costume from the Castle Creator game. Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Derpy Hooves in Gameloft's MLP Mobile game.png Level 60.jpg Derpy in apple bobbing pond MLP game.png|Derpy appears in the Nightmare Night patch for Gameloft's MLP iOS. When you click on the Apple Bobbing Pond, she pokes her head up out of the water for a few seconds. Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see Derpy in the lower right. Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Season 1 Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Season 2 Derpy winking S3E13.png|Season 3 Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Season 4 Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|Season 5 Derpy presenting a letter S6E25.png|Season 6